The Revival
by TecnaBelievix
Summary: After the search for Tecna is called off with no end result, Timmy's emotions start getting the best of him. And being stuck in a frozen wasteland doesn't help keep one sane either.
1. Emotions

**A/N: It's been a long time hasn't it? This started out as a weird idea that came to me while watching season three reruns. I wrote this up a few years ago but never had the guts to post it. I have no clue how long this might turn out to be. Anyway go ahead leave some constructive criticism in the reviews if you want.**

 **Title** : **The Revival**

 **Chapter One: Emotions?**

Tecna had been gone for a total of three months.

And to Timmy, it felt as though his girlfriend had been gone an entire millennium.

However much to his dismay, this was it. The search was called off. Hope is not even conceivable by this point in which they will have to let go. The search teams were pulled from their posts where they had been searching endlessly weeks on end. Omega was too big, too vast for them to be able to find her.

Lost forever.

They searched the parts of Omega that was capable of harboring life for these past weeks, hoping that in a weird turn of events they could find her. They had a spark of hope she was to be found...how wrong they were. She only left one small, unspecific trace. And it isn't much of lead onto her whereabouts today, being that they discovered the discarded necklace three weeks ago.

It was laying limp along the portals entrance. But it could have accidentally fallen there the day she...well, sacrificed herself.

Timmy solemnly rubbed his fingers along the garnet necklace. A gift from him when they first began dating. He remembered her surprised look as her slender fingers encompassed the chain. "Timmy...surely this is illogical! Don't spend your hard-earned money on me!" She had exclaimed in her distinct accent.

Timmy chuckled at her selflessness, but quickly wiped the smirk away. He would never see his girlfriend again; it's not the time for happiness. He clenched the necklace tighter.

"Tecna...I miss you."

He sat in the Owl, waiting for the girls to return for the last time, so he could finally leave the endless frozen land they call Omega. He didn't want to leave until he had her in his arms, but Faragonda warned that the gateway that keeps Omega connected to the rest of the Magical Dimension is starting to falter. If they didn't give up their search that they would be sealed in the Omega forever.

Somehow, that thought didn't seem as threatening to Timmy as Faragonda had meant it to be.

Being a prisoner here would allow Timmy an entire lifetime to search for her. Timmy would give his life to find Tecna, but he knew that Tecna wouldn't want anyone to be locked in this horrid condition at her expense. And anyway, if they did find her after the gateway closed, what would they do? Spend their lives (or whatever was left of it) in this prison wasteland? No, Timmy wouldn't risk his friends' lives.

Just as his thoughts were beginning to get deeper, the memories of Tecna resurfaced. Her bright pink hair, her teal eyes, the feeling of her lips...all swimming around in his tired, overworked brain. He yearned to embrace her, to hear her lovely accent-laced voice, to hold her hand once more. If only he had not been so shy not to do that before she disappeared. Too little, too late?

A gentle placement of a hand on his shoulder roused his awareness of reality and muddled the thoughts of his girlfriend. Turning slightly, his vision caught onto the shimmering, Enchantix-clad Musa. Her grim face held a small comforting smile. She was in mourning, he concluded, as her eyeliner was smudged. Not exactly what he wanted to see.

"So...you found Tech, right?" He shocked himself with all the optimism he managed to edge into his voice. In response, Musa shook her head. "Timmy," her voice cracked at the second syllable of his name sending a shudder down his spine, "we did everything we could. S-she's...-g-g-gone." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she clamped a hand over her slightly blue lips. Timmy stood up quietly and hugged Musa. He felt the sadness and her coldness emanating from her body. "Doing everything in your power was all Tecna could ask for. Thank you, Musa."

Timmy was hugged back with a tight force. Her arms wrapped around his ribcage with such a force that Timmy's breath was knocked out. "I understand you're trying to be strong, Timmy, but how haven't you cried yet? At least not in front of me."

"Because Tecna doesn't want my tears."

"Timmy, you are too much. Even Riven had cried."

Timmy pulled away quickly. "Riven?"

Musa nodded her response while wiping her tears with her Enchantix gloves.

"Wow. Really hits you at how real this is when you realize Riven cried."

Musa attempted to smile, faltering instead and leaning to sit on the chair. "I wish wasn't this real. We have been living a fairytale of some sorts, never thinking of what might happen in the future. Never thinking of the consequences. And now, they hit us on...full force. Couldn't we grow up in an easier way?"

Timmy stuffed the necklace in his pocket and turned to the main controls. "Where's everyone else?"

"They wanted one more minute to...adjust." Musa's look concluded to Timmy that they had been in distress, dismay over their friend's disappearance forever.

"I'm gonna take a breather." Musa smiled, realizing he wanted to say goodbye to the place that held his girlfriend.

Shuffling outside, the cold hit him like a brick wall. It didn't matter; his will to live was completely gone. He walked alongside the trench until the ship was out of view. Behind a pile of ice, he sat down. Wind blew through his hair, freezing his skin.

He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and gave it one last look. He tied it around a rock and fished out a pen and paper.

After three minutes, the paper was filled with scribbled handwriting and heartfelt words:

 _Tecna,_

 _I don't know how you might get this, or even if you will. It would be illogical to assume you will read this, but in the 3.5% chance that you will, I have important things to tell you._

 _No matter what you've thought over these amazing two years that we've dated, I always cared for you, even if at times I was at an absence to show it. I always knew you could do better than me, you deserved someone who could treat you like a princess and protect you (although as I see, you have always protected yourself quite well) but I'm grateful that you chose to spend these few years with me._

 _You are beautiful, strong, talented, brave, and most of all, loving. I've spent all my time, I put all my efforts in search of you and I have come to realize something that has changed my entire life, something that I haven't given two thoughts about before. I love you, Tecna Zenith. And should I even find you one day, alive and well, I will say this to your face like you properly deserve...Tecna; I would give anything to live with you forever._

 _If I could take this horror away from you, I would do it at any expense. I wish I could've stopped you from making that rash decision, but then I would've been selfish. Everyone else's lives in exchange for you. I could've attempted to stop you, but you were so determined. I wish I could hold you once more in my arms, place a kiss on your lips again. Just for us to be happy as we once were._

 _I love you, Tecna Zenith._

 _~Timmy_

Tears were streaming down his face as he put the pen down. He placed the note surrounded by the necklace in an attempt to secure it. He gave one quick kiss to the rock and whispered, "Please let this find Tecna, please let her be well." He threw the rock into the huge trench. He watched it fall, a seemingly endless journey into the dark abyss. "I love you..." he added as he heard the rock reach the bottom. His mind was reeling from the emotions he had just released all at once. He was never used to them.

As Timmy turned back towards the ship, he heard a moan. He shook his head and hearing nothing, he decided his mind was playing tricks. Being in a dark, cold cave for three months could do that to a person.

A step forward in exchange for a panicked shout.

Timmy spun around and searched the edge of trench. Nothing. He shrugged and walked a few more steps.

A screech flew from the trench.

Timmy ran back to the edge and peered into the black. He took out a flashlight, only shining a few feet into the dark. "Oh no!" He shouted. Suddenly, a slur of shouts erupted again from the void.

"Who's down there?"

More shouts.

Timmy quickly glanced over towards the ship. "I'm gonna get help! Don't wo-"

His sentence was cut off when the ground began to shake.

Ice fell from the ceiling in mass piles; the ground shook with the force of a magnitude 8 earthquake, a vortex of magic rapidly made its way to Timmy's standpoint. Realizing it was the gateway closing in, he dove behind a large rock. The magic reached him, sending shocks throughout him. It felt as though he was being crushed by a twenty story building.

As soon as it had started, however, it was over.

And there was only silence throughout the cave.

His muscles ached, his head felt as though it would burst. Bones were cracked, especially his ribs. He moved slowly, working up strength to try and see his friends...

He stood up with a jolt. Did they manage to get out before the gates closed? He limped, shoving fallen ice out of his way. He saw the giant spot where the ship had been a few minutes before. They were gone, hopefully out of Omega. Just one problem: Timmy was still in Omega, with no way of getting out.


	2. Trapped

**Chapter Two: Trapped**

Timmy had limped to where the gateway had been just a few short hours before. Now all that was left was fallen ashes and sparkles of magic. they gleamed and twinkled before dimming as they fell over the white snow. A few small fires encompassed the rocks.

He began to panic, and then realized this is what he wanted. This was his wish to spend his life with Tecna. "Not like this!" He yelled, taking a rock and throwing it against the gateways old frame. Suddenly, his thoughts rushed to him again. Had he made it out of here, how would his life had ended up? Full of never ending sadness at the loss of the only woman he'd ever loved? At least here he could die in a place close to her.

He resolved to being trapped here forever. In fact, he smiled.

A moment of silence marked the true realization that he was stuck here. In Omega. Forever. Those thoughts seemed threatening enough on their own without the fact that this was a frozen prison. Dozens of criminals resided here, each encompassed in a six inch thick sheet of ice. However, what would become of him if one of them got loose? Timmy fumbled around his pockets and his knapsack for any sort of weapon to arm himself.

As he shifted through his pocket, his hands entangled around the only picture of Tecna he dared to keep with him, just in case it fell out or got ruined in battle. This picture was taken on the last day of school last year. He remembered the feeling of putting his arms around her and just holding her watching the others having fun with their games. She was so beautiful on that day to him, more than usual. Her laughter lit him with electricity that day. Her teal eyes glistened... He shook his head to clear his mind and stuffed the picture deep into his pocket. He decided to search his knapsack next and to his surprise, he managed to find a stun gun, a laser gun, and (his favorite) a yellow rapier. He fastened the weapons to his belt and went through what other provisions he had. Two dozen packs of dried food, a week's supply of water packets, water purifiers, gloves, heat pads, and a blanket.

In other words, enough supplies to last a week camping on earth. Not enough supplies to survive a week in Omega.

Timmy set an eternal clock: one week to find his love. He would go from there with deciding a plan of escape with her. His stomach filled with a feeling of warmness; he was going to find her, feel her skin, and kiss her lips. He wasn't going down without a fight.

Setting the pack upon his shoulders, he took the blanket from the pack and wrapped it around his ankle for a makeshift stint. Surely, it wasn't broken, just sprained. He took careful baby steps towards the ledge of the trench. Timmy flashed the light from the flashlight down to skim the lower ledges once more. He wanted to find out who - or what - the earlier screams had belonged to.

"Err...H-hello? Anybody down there?" He called down. His breath was white as it hit the frozen air around him. Almost as white as his face when a response came floating upwards to his ears.

"Y-yes...Down...I-i have..." the voice dissipated into a chorus of coughs.

He couldn't make out the voice, if it belonged to a man or female and his heart hoped it belonged to his beloved. "Listen...can you tell me your name?"

Minutes passed.

No response.

"Please. Please, just respond. I need you to answer." Timmy began to shiver with anticipation. "I need to know if you are Tecna." He added beneath his breath.

"I-I d-d-on't know..." the voice suddenly sobbed.

Timmy cried out. "I'm coming for you!"

He shakily made his way to the very edge of the ledge and began his decent down. His fingers stuck like glue to the ledge whilst his feet shifted gracefully from foothold to foothold. The air was getting colder, the light was quickly falling towards darkness. A slip of his hands had Timmy almost free falling for a moment, until he regained control. After that slip, his heart continuously was beating in his chest and all he heard was the sound of blood rushing in his ears. The only thing that kept him moving was the thought of Tecna in his arms once again.

Magenta hair...teal eyes...he would do anything for.

Finally, his feet landed on what seemed like a flat ledge. He pulled the flashlight out and scanned the area. Nothing more than ice and a few discarded rocks at the bottom of the trench. His glance upwards served only to measure how much he had traveled, probably a good thirty feet in ten minutes. He only had those once pesky robe-climbing exercises at Red Fountain to thank.

"So...I'm here. Call out!"

"P-please...come..."

Timmy followed the sound quickly, scanning the flashlight around to find the person. He eyes seemed to deceive him when they fell upon...

A man.

A limp, dying man wrapped in fetal position. His straggly hair laid across his forehead, his beard was grown out (an unfitting feature, Timmy felt he should add), and scars lined across his cheeks in almost a showoff way. His only clothing was the black and white striped prison suit every criminal was required to wear when they are frozen...

Criminal?!

Timmy jumped back, dropping the flashlight so that only a strip of light shone across the criminals' belly. He retrieved his laser gun and pointed it in the man's direction. "D-don't do a-anything s-s-stupid! I'm warning you!"

The man chuckled slightly, the laugh changing quickly into a fit of coughing. "Damn cough!" He exclaimed, pushing himself into a sitting position. He held his hand out to Timmy. "Look, son, don't worry yourself! I'm harmless! There's something here that yo-"

Timmy scoffed, "please, you're a freaking criminal in the Omega! I'm not going to believe for a second that you are harmless!"

The man's eyes suddenly shifted behind Timmy. "Kid, I'm telling ya, I'm harmless. But here's some food for thought: that ice worm behind you is quite the opposite!"

Timmy turned around in a flash, surprised to see a giant, twenty foot worm towering over him and the man. The flashlight shined just enough to showcase the blue, bumpy and yet oily skin of the worm. It leaned forward and let out a guttural screech.

Both Timmy and the man followed suit.


	3. Truth

**Chapter Three: Truth**

Timmy and the man both braced themselves as the giant ice worm reared back and slammed itself down on the icy ground. The trench shook and with the magnitude of the quake and with the simple fact that Timmy was never any good at balancing, he fell down in one majestic swoop. His arm grazed a stalagmite on the ground and he growled. With a tender backside and shaking legs he rose slowly realizing that the man had not fallen and he didn't seem fazed at all. Instead, after the quake had subsided, the man gestured for Timmy to move closer to him. Timmy obeyed, not because he was scared of the prisoner, but because he was more terrified of the ice worm.

"Got any weapons, kid?" the man whispered as he gestured to Timmy's backpack.

Timmy nodded and pulled out his yellow rapier, laser gun and stun gun. He was about to hand the laser gun to the man when he hesitated.

"This is a life or death situation, _kid_." He put strong emphasis on the word kid.

In a quick moment the ice worm began to screech again and Timmy threw the laser gun into the man's open and waiting hands. He nodded slightly before shooting the ice worm and muttering a bunch of obscenities that Timmy didn't even know existed. Timmy quickly followed suit. Not with the swearing, but with the shooting.

With every shot the ice worm growled louder and louder until his scream blocked out any other noise in the trench. Timmy used one hand to hold his weapon and the other to cover his ear in a small attempt at not becoming deaf. Ice began raining from the cave ceiling hundreds of feet above them and the man dodged each pointed death Popsicle with grace and ease while Timmy skidded clumsily around the icy ground narrowly missing the raining stalactites.

When the ice worms screams slowly got quieter, the man yelled, "Got anything a little more useful in that bag of yours?"

"I have an idea." Timmy yelled back when his fingers graced the rope hidden in his knapsack. "Keep him busy."

The man shrugged and returned to firing at the beast. Timmy tied the rope to one side of the trench and dashed across to the other side. The rope was secured in the narrow trench and hung low in the middle.

"Lead him to the rope!" Timmy yelled as his pulled his blanket out the bag as well. The man nodded and sure enough the ice worm ran right into the rope. It was stuck in his mouth like a horses harness. Timmy capitalized on the beasts confusion and jumped right on top of him He inched to the front of the ice worms face and tucked the blanket right over the beasts eyes. The ice worm suddenly halted as if the entire world disappeared. "Quick lets tie him up with the rope!" The man suggested and Timmy nodded.

"Good fight kid" the man said to Timmy. Timmy rubbed his arm where it had hit against the icicle. It tore through his specialist uniform and grazed his skin. "Where'd you learn to fight like that? You were amazing out there!"

"Ah, well, I go to Red Fountain." Timmy said, beginning to blush.

"The school for specialists?" The man asked, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to hand to Timmy.

"Exactly" Timmy replied, taking the handkerchief, "thank you."

The man dreamily looked up to the stalactite-filled roof, "Ah I myself ... Knew someone that went there. Good school. Great teachers."

Timmy gave him a quizzical look but then began dressing his wound with the handkerchief. "We should start to set up a camp now." They had walked far away enough from the site of the now tied up ice worm to feel safe about resting.

"Quite a brave kid you are. What are u even doing here?" The man asked while gathering supplies to build a sleep area within the trench.

"Long story."

"C'mon kid we will probably be here a while. Might as well tell me why you're here with supplies galore and weapons armed to the max." He gave him a friendly pat on the knapsack.

"Field trip."

"Haha funny kid you are." His chuckles were warm and rumbled like water over rocks.

"Stop calling me kid I'm eighteen." His brows knit together.

"Really now." He raised a skeptical eyebrow and looked Timmy over.

"Yes!"

There was an awkward silence until the man cleared his throat, "So what's the name so I can stop calling you kid."

"Timmy. Timmy Magix." He exasperatedly replied.

"Funky name for a funky kid."

Timmy rolled his eyes, "Do you _ever_ shut up."

The man chuckled. "Funky and spunky. You're a cute kid."

"What's yours?"

The man was quiet for a moment. "Sol."

"Just Sol."

"Mm hm." He went on collecting supplies.

"An ironic name for an ironic man."

"That one's not even funny."

"Come on your name means sun and look at the place you're trapped in!"

"You're hilarious." A few moments pass, "But really, why are you here?"

Timmy looked down at the frozen ground, "Sigh it's a long story." He clenched his fist and sighed deeply.

"We have the rest of our lives. After all, every portal out of this place has closed."

"My girlfriend is stuck here." His voice quivered at the mention of his beloved Tecna.

"You're here to break out a criminal?" Timmy noticed Sol immediately stiffened and clenched his jaw.

"What? No, she's not incarcerated here."

Sol relaxed a bit, "Then who is she?"

"Her name is Tecna." Timmy began and his eyes watered. "She closed the portal between Omega and Andros and kinda saved..."

"The entire magical dimension." Sol whispered.

"Oh, you've heard of her?"

"Yes but just tidbits of gossip and rumors from the prisoners."

Timmy ran a hand through his hair. "I think you know her. Where is she?"

"I don't know where she is." Sol stiffened again.

"Oh come on you expect me to believe that? You're getting anxious!" Timmy marched over to him and pressed his finger into Sol's prison garment-covered chest.

"Kid listen..." Sol pushed Timmy away.

"It's Timmy!"

"Calm down!"

Timmy pulled out his rapier, "I'm not afraid to hurt you! In case you haven't noticed I'm determined to find her!"

"Timmy put that way!"

"You think I will?" his finger rested on the trigger. "tell me."

"I swear..."

"Tell me!"

"I don't kn..."

Timmy shot his arm and Sol cried out in pain. He doubled over screaming bloody murder. His fists clenched tightly.

"I'm so sor..."

His cries were cut off by rapid footsteps heading towards the two of them. Sol's head snapped up and he gasped. Timmy squinted to see who the runner was and gasped when he was dressed in a prison uniform just like Sol. He pointed his rapier towards the runner and took blind, panic-filled shots.

Sols eyes were filled with fury "Stop firing! He'll get away!" His prison robes materialized into a long red cloak with bell sleeves and golden designs outlining the edges. His facial hair disappeared and his hair was slicked back revealing a neatly combed man. His previously brown eyes glowed blue. The wound Timmy had made moments ago in Sol's arm was suddenly healed and covered by his cloak sleeve.

"W-Who are you?"Timmy was suddenly scared and began to back away, dropping his rapier in the process.

Sol began to hover, blue energy orbs appeared in his hands. He fired them at the running prisoner hitting him directly three times before the runner fell to the ground. Sol flew over to the fallen man and picked him up. He materialized a pair of handcuffs made of the same blue material his orbs were and wound them tightly onto the runners wrists. He then materialized a tall ice prison and encompassed the runner in it, shutting the man in it hopefully for good this time.

Sol turned to Timmy again and the fury from before returned. His hands glowed blue.

"Sol wait no."

Sol began firing directly at Timmy.

Timmy ducked behind an ice block. He told himself everything was okay as he heard Sol approaching screaming obscenities again. Timmy didn't know what to do. "Sol, wait, I didn't want to be like this can't we just talk about what that was? About your powers? About Tecna?!"

Sol's attacks became weaker and soon stopped. He landed beside Timmy, obviously exhausted and rubbing his healed arm. "Your girl is a lucky gal to have such a fine marksman as her lover."

"Y-You're a wizard." Timmy looked over Sol's robes once again, remembering them from a school book in history class. "What are you doing here?" He took a few steps back to be safe and flattened himself against the icy trench wall.

Sol sighed, "I'm only telling you because you obviously are intent and passionate about finding your lover." he absentmindedly rubbed his arm where Timmy had shot him earlier and sighed again. "I-I'm the Keeper of the Omega Dimension."

"Why you?"

"I once fought alongside the Company of Light. Since I have the power to control all things frozen, they decided to appoint me as the Keeper. I look after the criminals and keep them in their place; if they escape I make them a stronger ice prison and lock them back up. I also make sure this old mess doesn't collapse in on itself. That whole prisoner outfit was just a ruse to keep my identity a secret from most prisoners."

"Whoa, that's pretty awesome."

"Now do you understand why I'm here?"

"Yes I do but I'm still wondering where Tecna is. I'm sure you've sensed her since you protect this dimension."

"That's a question I still cannot answer. When she got here I felt her presence and rushed right over to find her. She was weak and barely explained why she was there but I figured it out. She fell into a coma as soon as I was able to find her shelter. She was in my care for a month while under her coma but she woke up while I was out patrolling one day and she snuck away. I haven't found her or sensed her since. However she has become some sort of icon around here."

"There are more people living here? I thought this was just a prison."

"Right, it is just a prison. Just one wizard isn't enough for all these criminals. There is a colony of about fifty other magical beings who guard different parts of Omega. Being the Keeper, I could ask some of them if they had seen her. I doubt they have though. She is a very crafty fairy."

"That's my Tecna." Timmy said dreamily.

"But if they haven't seen her, there is one place that no one dares to explore or guard."

"Where?"

He considered it for a minute as if pondering the consequences of revealing too much information. "The Cavern of Criminals. It's down below all this ice. It's the hardest place to get to and most guards die or are killed before reaching it since the path down there is so unsafe. It's where all the escaped criminals go and when they get there we usually can never find or lock them up again. I'm not even one hundred percent sure it exists since I've never had a guard come back to confirm it. It's basically a fabled oasis for criminals."

"Well I'll do anything and go anywhere to find her." He stood taller and more confidently.

"We will do it together. Anything for the woman who saved the Magic Dimension."


End file.
